Trading Bodies?
by Evil LapizLazuli Knight
Summary: Goku and Vegeta exchange bodies against Vegeta's will due to Trunks' recklessness. Goku is now Vegeta, and Vegeta is now Goku. Oh, my.
1. Chapter 1

Trunks and Goten, the notorious duo, were rummaging through heaps of inventions that Bulma had once created, but set aside. She had said something about how the world wasn't ready to see them, yet.

"But if you're mom didn't want the world to have it, why did she even build these?!" Goten asked, completely enthralled by the devices around him, ranging from objects as small as a button to something as big as car, all in different shapes.

"How should I know?" Trunks said, not once stopping his search as he went through a box of metal objects. "She's the genius."

"I thought you were, too."

"Uh, well, yes, I am. But…you see, I'm in training. Yeah, that's right. I'm her apprentice, so at the moment, she's teaching me all I need to know. And when I get an answer to your question, I'll be happy to tell you."

"Oh, ok!" Goten happily dismissed the subject.

Trunks shook his head. Goten was always so gullible.

After minutes went by, Goten stopped searching and scratched his head. "What exactly are we looking for again?" he asked. He didn't see Trunks slap his own forehead at Goten's forgetfulness.

"I heard my mom a while back mention to my gramps that she made a shrinking device. It's supposed to look like a remote, you know, like one for a TV. And I want to see if it works." Trunks winked at Goten. "It'll be so much fun. We can shrink people."

"Oh, how cool!" Goten commented, and then he quickened his pace in his search. Suddenly, both boys stopped what they were doing as their ears picked on the sound of footsteps…that were coming their way!

"Quick! Hide!" Trunks whispered loudly. Both boys jumped behind a huge box and held their breathes in fear.

* * *

"So, where are we going, Bulma?" Goku asked his best friend. 

"Be patient, Goku," Bulma said with a smile as she happily led them.

"This had better be good, Bulma. I hate wasting time." Vegeta warned, but closely followed behind her.

"Oh, be quiet, hun. You had nothing better to do anyway." Bulma replied, then giggled when his reply was a simple 'humph!'

She led them down a long corridor till they reached a blue metal door. "I'm really proud of myself, you guys. I've worked on it for a long time, and finally, I think it might work."

"What is it?" Goku asked.

"Oh, you'll see." She opened the door and was surprised to see the light already on. "That's strange. I could've sworn I turned off the light."

"What does it matter? Show us what you want to show us!" Vegeta said. Suddenly, his eyes darted another direction from Bulma, and he stared at a huge box.

"Ok, ok. Geez, Vegeta, you're so impatient." Bulma stuck her tongue at him and walked to a desk to the side, unaware of Vegeta's sudden 'interest' for something off to the side. She picked up a rectangular shaped item that had only one button on it, and two antennas sticking out. "See this? This thing can switch bodies of two people."

"Just like Ginyu." Goku said in a low voice. But even as he talked to Bulma, he, too, was looking the same direction Vegeta was looking.

"Precisely, but there's a catch. Just like in your fusion, the participators must have about the same body mass. You know, like you two…"

Suddenly, Vegeta growled as he turned his eyes towards her. "Is that it? Is that all you wanted to show us?"

Bulma laughed nervously. "Well, I also wanted to ask a little favor. You see, I only think it works, my calculations led me to believe so, but…I need to experiment this on someone."

"Wait, so you're saying this can switch bodies, but you need proof of it?" Goku asked, turning his eyes away to look at Bulma with curiosity and innocence that he had always possessed.

"Yes, Goku."

"And you want us to be your guinea pigs?"

"Why…yes…"

It was quiet for a moment. Goku had a blank look on his face, Vegeta looked angry as ever, and Bulma couldn't meet her husband's eyes. Suddenly, Goku smiled. "I'm up for it! It should be exci--"

"NO WAY!" Vegeta exploded. "We don't know if that works entirely! And even if it did, there's nothing that can make me want to switch bodies with Kakkarot!" With that, Vegeta stormed out of the room.

Bulma sighed as Goku patted her on her back with an apologetic look. "Sorry, Bulma. I was up for it; you know I'm basically gamed for anything, right?"

"Yeah, thanks." Bulma placed the invention on her table and with Goku, left the room.

* * *

Two heads peaked over the edge of the box to see the remaining two adults leave. They waited for a moment, making sure they were gone completely before they jumped out of their position. 

"Did you hear that, Goten?" Trunks said excitingly as he stared at the object on the desk. He didn't wait for his friend to respond. "That can switch bodies!"

"That's so cool!"

Trunks ran to it and picked it up.

"But Trunks, it might not work. Your mom wasn't sure if it would." Goten warned. He felt a little nervous of even being near it, as if it was some kind of monster getting ready to eat him up.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Trunks said dismissively as he studied the invention. "Unlike the others, this looks really plain. But this sounds way better than that shrinking remote thing!!"

"We should go, Trunks," Goten said as he inched towards the door. "I don't want to get caught in here. I know our mothers have almost the same temper."

"Ok, ok, ok." Trunks reluctantly said. Goten sighed happily and quickly left the room, assuming Trunks was behind him. But he didn't see him sneak the little item into his pocket before turning off the lights and closing the door.

* * *

"There you two are!" Bulma said once she saw Goten and Trunks enter the living room. They skidded into a halt. "I was wondering where you went off to." 

Trunks shrugged as Goten shifted from one foot to the other nervously. Their fathers were shoving some deserts into their mouths when they had walked in, but now they both looked at their sons with that knowing look.

"Sit down, you two." Bulma suggested, completely oblivious to the tense mood in the air. "There are some deserts if you want. Tell me, where were you two?"

Trunks and Goten happily took the offer of eating. They were just about to eat chocolate brownies when Vegeta's voice interrupted them and they paused. It was in that taunting voice and on his face was a smirk. "I know where they were."

Bulma's eyebrows arched up. "Oh, is that so?" Then she, too, looked at the boys with suspicion. "Where were they?" she asked flatly.

Goku smiled, not knowing he was just about to get the boys into trouble. "Seems like they just came from your little invention room, Bulma." He simply answered.

"What?!" Bulma shrieked as she stood up. Goku jumped with surprise. But her rage was directed towards her son. "Trunks, you know no one is allowed in there without my permission! Not even Vegeta!" Goku stifled his laughter, but not quick enough to have Vegeta send him a death glare. To Goku, the idea of Vegeta following the rules of Bulma was quite funny... and quite ironic.

Trunks looked down at the floor guiltily. Goten, who didn't hear his name once, went on eating, thinking it was ok for him to do.

"Don't think we forgot you, Goten." Bulma scolded. Goten gasped and dropped his food. She massaged her temples. She always did hate it when no one abided by her rules.

Goku laughed. "Oh, cheer up Bulma. It's not like they destroyed anything or took anything!" He waited for that assurance from the boys, but his laughter died down when the boys continued to look at the floor, avoiding eye contact. "Uh oh. I guess they did break some--"

"We didn't break anything! Honest!" Trunks finally broke out. He feared his mother's wrath more than he feared his father's. And he was being honest, he didn't _break_ anything. All he had to do now was leave out the other truth--

"We didn't take anything either!" Goten said, too.

Trunks grimaced. Darn it. "Well…maybe…I did…"

Bulma exhaled loudly, showing her annoyance and impatience of the topic. She held out her hand. "Just hand it to me."

Trunks nodded and pulled it out of his pocket. He was walking towards his mother, slowly. Suddenly, he tripped over Goten's outstretched leg and fell forward. He hand landed on the invention, pressing down on the button. By sheer coincidence, the antennas faced outward towards Vegeta and Goku.

A purple ray shot out from both antennas and hit the two fathers. Both felt the shocking sensation run through their bodies, which glowed with a bright purple hue. Suddenly, there was a flashing light that blinded everyone for seconds.

When everyone's eyes were able to focus, they looked around. Bulma, Trunks, and Goten stared at Vegeta and Goku, as if they were expecting something. Did the switching work? Or were they still in their own bodies? The suspension continued to rise as both men just stared at each other.

Suddenly, Goku growled. "Trunks…" Goku's voice, usually light and happy, was now in a dark and threatening tone.

Uh…oh…


	2. Chapter 2

Trunks had never felt so scared in his life, not even on the days his mother had set her wrath upon him. No, this was much worse. And the fear was coming from the form of Goku!

The body of Vegeta looked at himself with speculation, completely excited and surprised. "Wow, Bulma! It actually worked! Ha, this is great!" he stood up, flexing himself. "Well, to be honest, I don't feel any difference, maybe a slight lower power leve--"

"Never mind!" 'Goku' exclaimed after standing up. He turned to Bulma. "Your stupid invention worked! Now give us back our own bodies! Now!"

Bulma only blinked at first, and then she began to smile, then the small smile turned into laughter. She jumped up in the air, giving out shouts of victory. "It worked! It worked! I can't believe it! It actually worked!" She clapped her hands together; she couldn't seem to contain herself. She simply just felt like dancing.

'Goku' was impatient now. "Shut up! Turn us back to normal now!"

Suddenly, Bulma stopped moving, her back to them. She began to hunch over, as if she was hiding something. "I wish…I can, Vegeta…but you see…" her voice was weak and feeble, and seemed to lower after every wod.

But 'Goku' wasn't going to allow it. He walked up to her and spun her around. "See what?!"

"According to my calculations…the affect will last…for at least 48 hours…"

"Forty-eight hours!" 'Goku' and 'Vegeta' both exclaimed in unison. Even 'Vegeta' didn't seem pleased.

Goten looked from his dad, to Vegeta, then back to his dad. He didn't understand what was going on. He walked up to his dad and tugged on his pants for attention. The man turned his head down and gave Goten a glare. Goten jumped back with fright. "Dad?"

"I'm not your father, kid!" the man yelled. "Haven't you been paying attention?! We've switched bodies! Your father is standing over there!"

Goten blinked and turned his head to Vegeta's body. The look of fright on his face almost made Trunks and Bulma want to laugh, but 'Goku's' anger made it too tense to do so. Goten started taking steps back from both men, switching his gaze from one to the other and back. 'Vegeta' was staring at him with a helpless apologetic look, while 'Goku', his own father, looked like he was about step on him.

"NO!" Goten cried. "I want my dad back!" he pointed at 'Goku'. "He's too mean to be my dad!" Trunks covered his mouth to muffle his laugh. The unintented insult made 'Goku' growl.

"Bulma!" 'Vegeta' said to Bulma. "Is there any way to fix this? I have to go back home to Chi-Chi for dinner! You know how much she hates it when I'm gone for so long!"

It was comical. Bulma couldn't seem to be paying attention. It was very weird to see Vegeta pleading to Builma. Vegeta always stood straight with an air of arrogance. Now, he was almost down on his knees. And to listen to Vegeta's voice pleading, too! It was all too funny and weird!

"I can't just come up with an invention for something this complicated in just two seconds, Goku." Bulma apologized to 'Vegeta'. Whoa, another weird one: calling Vegeta 'Goku'. "It took me months to even create this switching device!"

'Vegeta' was already down on his knees, his hands on the ground, his head bent downward. The Prince of all Saiy-jins was the image of a hopeless, weak, and pitiful sight.

"Stand up, Kakkarot!" 'Goku' ordered. "I'll not have my body looking pathetic!"

Immediately, he stood up. "But what are we going to do? I can't go home like this! Chi-Chi will be scared by Vegeta." (second unintented insult) he began to think quickly. "I can hide for a few days…wait, no. That'll get me into more trouble--"

"Why don't we just tell her?" Bulma suggested.

"No way!" 'Goku' yelled. "I'm not going to have anyone know about this! This is too embarrassing beyond words!" He looked from Trunks, to Goten, to 'Vegeta', and to Bulma, his finger pointing out. "This information does not leave this circle! You understand me!"

Bulma sighed. "Really, Vegeta, I don't see a problem. It's not like anyone's going to make fun of you!"

"I'll never hear the end of it once his friends find out!" 'Goku' growled. "We're all staying here." He turned to Goten. "You! You tell your mother that your father is sleeping here tonight!" Goten gulped and nodded.

"Wait, no, Vegeta!" 'Vegeta' said. "I have to go home! I've been gone for a long time! I rarely see her, you know, what with all the training with Uub, and all!"

"Then what do you suggest we do, Kakkarot?" 'Goku' growled. "Pretend to be each other for the next 48 hours?!"

'Vegeta' gave out a ridiculous grin, a grin usually given by Goku! "That's a great idea, Vegeta!"

'Goku' jumped back. "What?! No! I wasn't serious!"

"I think that's a great idea, Goku. It'll save us the trouble." Bulma agreed.

"No! No! No!" 'Goku' refused as he stomp his foot hard on every word. "I will not try to act like Kakkarot! I don't know how, and I'm not interested in learning!"

"Fine. I'll just explain to all his friends just why he's been acting like a jerk lately!" Bulma threatened. "Remember, Vegeta, you'll never heard the end of it."

Vegeta knew he lost. He looked at his new body, dressed in this orange outfit; it made him want to puke. "Fine, but I'm not going to spend my whole time with his family. I'm going there to eat, and the next morning, I'm coming here!"

'Vegeta' gave out a nervous laugh. 'Goku's' eyes immediately turned to slits as he looked at the other man. "That won't be necessary, Vegeta," 'Vegeta' said. "You see, my other reason coming here was to let you know that my wife is having a barbeque and everyone is…invited."

"A barbeque?! YAY!" Trunks cried with glee, saying something for the first time since this whole thing started. "I always love these get-togethers!" He shut up, though, when 'Goku' gave him a death glare. 'Goku' turned back to 'Vegeta'.

"Cancel it."

"I can't!" 'Vegeta' said. "My wife always complains how we're all so distant…seeing as how Yamcha and Puar live in the desert, Tien and Chauzo are almost everywhere, Piccolo, Dende and Mr. Popo are up there at the lookout, Krillen , 18, and their daughter at their little secluded island with Master Roshi, and then you guys here in the city! Chi-Chi planned it all. Even Gohan's girlfriend, Videl, and her father Hercule, and Buu are going to be there! It's going to be big!"

'Goku' slapped his own face, dragging his hand down as a sign of frustration. They had no choice. Well, of course they had another, but Vegeta eliminated that. Vegeta again looked at his new hands, at his new shoes, at his new arms, and even touched his new hair.

"Fine," 'Goku' said, "We'll pretend. But I'm letting you know that I won't be taking a shower until we change. I'm not interested in seeing you naked!"

Bulma looked at 'Vegeta'. "You are definitely going to take a shower. I hate the smell of stench in this house, you understand?"

"Yes, Bulma," 'Vegeta' said obediently. "Don't worry, Vegeta, I'll make sure your body gets stronger. I understand you train almost everyday, right?"

"Good," 'Goku' said, "I don't want my body to turn into fat."

"Vegeta," Bulma scolded, "It is physically impossible to turn fat in just two days!"

'Goku' rolled his eyes, another unusual scene. Suddenly, he stiffened, his anger returning all over again. "Wait! I might have to lay in bed with your wife, Kakkarot!"

Everyone gasped. No one had thought of that one! Vegeta felt like puking, but Goku found nothing wrong with that.

"What's wrong with that?" 'Vegeta' asked. "I know you don't like her. I mean, you just have to lay in bed with her and--"

"You don't get it, do you, Kakkarot?!" 'Goku' yelled furiously. "I'm not only talking about the possibility of your wife wanting sex, but just the idea of lying next to her at all! It's disgusting!" His eyes switched to Bulma. "I better not find out you're laying in bed with him, Bulma, because even though it's my body, it's not my mind and-"

"Way ahead of you, hun." Bulma winked. "I've already decided to give Goku the guest room."

Vegeta was relieved, and gave out a sigh in Goku's body. "This is going to be easy for you, Kakkarot. You won't have to deal with a crazy woman tonight."

"Hey, I've dealt with her since our marriage. This is going to be a break for me!" 'Vegeta' joked and gave out a loud laugh, another unusual thing to see Vegeta's body do. He looked at Goten. "I'm only kidding, son." He looked at the clock. "Oh, you guys better get going. It's almost dinner time!"

Goten slowly and cautiously walked up to his dad's body, knowing full well that wasn't his father-father. It was Vegeta-father…Vegeta in his father's body. 'Goku' looked down at him, his eyebrows furrowed the way Vegeta always had them.

"Bye, dad!" Trunks waved at 'Goku', laughing cheerfully. "Remember, you're already taken! Mom might get jealous!"

"Don't think you're forgotten." 'Goku' hissed. "I'll deal with you once this is over. And trust me, you won't be laughing." Trunks gulped and backed away.

'Goku' laughed. "Hey, Vegeta. It feels really weird being short. I mean, does it hurt your neck when you have to look up so much?"

"Watch it, Kakkarot," 'Goku' warned. "I'm in your body now, and I might do whatever I want with it."

"Oh? Like what?"

"Like not eating. Or…better yet…make your wife angry enough that she won't talk to you. Of course, to me, it'll be fine, but once we switch back into our own bodies, what then, huh?" With that, he left with Goten.

Goku felt scared and gave out a little gasp in Vegeta's body. Trunks thought the whole thing was funny and cool. Bulma, on the other hand, not only found this funny, but she was also scared. Vegeta didn't have much patience, and Chi-Chi gets angry a whole lot. He might blast her into smithereens. And that won't do well for Goku…

* * *

The trip back home was silent and awkward. To keep himself from staring at 'Goku', Goten decided to look at the beautiful image around them. The sun was setting, and he enjoyed seeing the mix of beautiful colors of red, purple, pink, and orange. Usually, his father commented on something like this, but 'Goku' had his gaze fixed on one direction: 'home.'

"Remember, kid," 'Goku' said, not once looking at Goten. "We're not supposed to tell your mother, understand?" His voice was dark and gruff, not the usual happy, light-hearted tone that Goten had grown used to and loved.

"I know," Goten said, "But remember, my dad is never mean to my mom, so you're going to have to be nice for a change."

'Goku' winced at another unintended insult, but chose to let it go. His 'house' was in sight now, and he began to feel…nervous. He and Goten landed on the ground right in front of the door. Goten reached for doorknob and turned it. He pushed it open but stood outside with his 'father'.

"You want to go first?" Goten asked.

"Why would I?"

"I don't know. You're a prince after all…"

"No, I'm a stupid third class saiy-jin." 'Goku' said.

"Goku? Goten? Is that you?" Chi-Chi called from the kitchen.

"Hey, dad! Hey, Goten!" Gohan said afterwards.

'Goku' took a deep breath and prepared himself to walk in…

* * *

**If you don't understand, the little apostrophe things (',') around their names just means their physical form. So if I say 'Goku', it's not actually Goku. It's his body, but we all know that Vegeta is in there. So if you get confused, sorry. When you see their names without the apostrophe, that's their mind…basically…not their body, but their minds, thoughts, and…yeah…hope you don't get too confused. I got confused too so let me know if I mixed some things up, k?**


	3. Chapter 3

Vegeta moved his body cautiously, as if he was sneaking around. He didn't know where he was going, but he was walking somewhere.

"Psst," Goten whispered. Vegeta looked at him. "Kitchen is this way." He understood and followed the little child, who, like Vegeta, had a grim face.

It was the first thing that Gohan noticed when he watched his father walk in slowly, as if his life depended on it, and Goten looking just as serious. Chi-Chi had her back to them as she poured noodles into a big bowl.

"Hey, dad," Gohan said cautiously, his eyes watching his father intensely. He noticed his father stiffened, looking really uneasy.

Goten looked from his 'dad' to his brother, then back. He had to get the attention away from him. "Greet me too, Gohan! I'm here, too!" It was not a good diversion for the moment, but it was something. He had to give Vegeta some time to think of what to do.

Just as he wanted, Gohan's intense eyes softened when he looked at his younger brother. "Sorry, Goten. Hi, how was your visit at Bulma's?"

"It was really different and interesting!" he answered before thinking. Belatedly, he realized his answer. Of course they'd ask what was so different, and he had no excuse to give as to why it was. Goten wasn't bright enough to come quick with a plan; it was Trunks' who was the mastermind of the duo.

It seemed like Vegeta didn't like his answer, because when Goten looked up at his 'dad's' face, he was glaring down at him.

"How so?" Gohan asked, not noticing the awkwardness for now he had turned his attention to the science book he held before him.

"Because, uh, because…uhm, you see, uh--"

Chi-Chi turned around with a huge bowl of noodles in one hand, and then a huge plate of egg rolls in the other. Perfect timing! "Oh, yay! Dinner! I'm starving!" Goten cried aloud as he jumped into his usual seat.

Vegeta pulled out the chair next to Goten so he could sit.

"Goku," Chi-Chi called, but Vegeta didn't react. "Goku." She called a second time. Vegeta was NOT used to responding to that answer, but Goten had to kick him to pay attention.

"Oh," Vegeta noticed his mistake, "Oh, yes, uh--" what did Kakkarot call his mate? --"…yes?" he decided to avoid her name altogether.

"What are you doing?"

Sarcastically, he replied, "What does it look like? Sitting."

His tone of voice got Chi-Chi to look at him weird, and took Gohan's attention away from the book he was reading to study him. _'Crap,'_ Vegeta thought, as his eyes darted from his 'wife' to his older 'son'. He heard Goten next to him slap his own face at his 'father's' stupidity. Vegeta's--or rather Goku's--teeth gritted against each other with annoyance and frustration. Maybe Kakkarot never replied to his wife in such a manner.

Chi-Chi sputtered for a bit, before finally saying, "Well, if you want to sit there, that's ok. Usually you sit at the head of the table."

Vegeta brought his hand up and slapped his face at his own denseness. Of course Kakkarot sat at the head of the table! The fathers always sit at the head of the table! Even he sat at the table of his own table! To cover himself, he said, "Yeah, well, I feel like sitting next to Gohan--"

"-Goten." Goten quickly corrected sternly.

"-Gohan." Vegeta said quickly. "Yes, I feel like sitting next to Goha-er, Goten."

"Dad," Gohan said, "Is something the matter?"

Vegeta tensed. "What? Why would something be wrong?" he asked too quickly.

"You're acting…different…almost jittery. Like you're…scared or something."

Silence. Vegeta felt in the spotlight, all eyes on him. Chi-Chi looked confused, Gohan looked suspicious, and Goten looked scared.

"Something happened, huh?" Gohan pushed the issue further, wanting to know what happened.

Goten had to find a diversion! "Mom, can we eat? I'm hungry!"

Vegeta tried to do what Goku did almost all the time, he gave out a grin that took over half his face and tried his best to look excited. "Me, too! I could eat a…a…"

"A horse!" Goten finished for him, and laughed a little nervous laugh.

Chi-Chi seemed to dismiss the subject and placed food on the table. She turned around to gather more of the food she cooked: roasted pig, baked chicken, fried fish, etc, etc.

As Vegeta looked at the food before him, he thought this would be his easiest Kakkarot impression! All Saiy-jins eat a lot, and that was actually something he didn't need to act in. He was so engrossed with the food before him that he didn't notice Gohan's watchful gaze on him.

* * *

Bulma was sitting in the living room with her son and Goku in Vegeta's body after dinner. Of course she was full, but she had laid out a large tray of delicious desserts that Goku and Trunks were stuffing themselves with.

"Do you think Vegeta is alright?" Bulma asked as she sipped on her hot tea. Her eyebrows were pushed together with concern as wrinkles of worry appeared on her forehead.

"To be honest, mom," Trunks said with food still in his mouth. He closed his mouth at his mother's look and continued to chew then swallow before finishing, "I don't think so. You know how much he hates--" he nervously glanced at his 'father', trying to correct himself. After all, he was just about to talk about Goku's wife --"ah, he feels uncomfortable around Chi-Chi."

"Does he?" Goku asked. It was so weird to hear Vegeta's voice sounding so light-hearted and carefree. "Wow, that's funny, because she's just as awkward if not more with him!"

"I understand," Bulma nodded, "Since you two had fought in the past." She sighed. "But what I meant was that, do you think he's acting like you quite well?"

Goku thought for a moment, but to Bulma and Trunks, it just looked like a blanking Vegeta. Suddenly, a carefree happiness took over his face as he said, "Well, whatever happens, happens! If she figures it out, it's his fault and he can't blame anyone but himself."

Trunks sighed. "No, he'll come straight here and surely kill me."

* * *

Vegeta had to admit, Kakkarot's wife knew how to cook. Bulma's cooking was fine, but Kakkarot's cooking was exquisite. He almost felt at ease in the house.

"So how are Bulma and her family?" Chi-Chi asked after everyone was finished.

"They're great!" Goten responded for Vegeta so he wouldn't have to answer. "Bulma is always coming up with new things!"

"And Trunks sure knows how to get himself in trouble," Vegeta growled, more to himself.

"Oh?" Gohan's eyebrows rose. "What did he do?"

Vegeta raised his eyebrows up high. He didn't realize he said it out aloud. He glanced at Goten, hoping for a little help, but he too wasn't sure what to say. "Oh…" he said slowly, hoping to prolong his time to think, "He…uh…he broke some things…running around…you know…the usual stuff…"

Chi-Chi sat straighter. She looked at Goten, "No offense, sweetie," she said nicely, then looked at 'Goku', "But isn't it usually Goten who breaks their things?"

Vegeta stiffened his body. Of course it was always Goten! He broke that vase that Bulma had gotten from a far away city on one of her business trips, and most of the hanging picture frames on the walls, the plates…the TV…etc, etc… The boy didn't know how to be contained. He was like a pinball in a pinball game!

Kami, this was harder than he had thought it'd be. Acting like a care free idiot was too much for Vegeta to handle. _'Kakkarot must be having it easy,'_ Vegeta thought angrily.

Suddenly, he stood up. "Well, I feel like taking a bath before bed! So I'll just go do that!" he turned to walk away.

"Hold on there mister!" Chi-Chi ordered, and 'Goku' paused. "You three usually do the dishes after dinner! Gohan has homework to do, so you and Goten will do. I'll get your bath ready." She got up and left. Gohan, on the other hand, watched 'Goku.'

"Well…son…let's do the dishes…"

"Dad, hold on." Gohan said. "Something's wrong. I can feel it."

Goten and Vegeta stiffened, but refused to make eye contact with Gohan. "You better tell me."

Vegeta looked down at Goten, who looked up at him. "Should we, boy?" he asked.

Goten quickly nodded with delight. "Gohan knows how to keep secrets! He's really good at it! So your secret will be safe, Vegeta!"

"Vegeta?!" Gohan gasped as he stood up, his chair tilting on its two legs before falling backwards. "--Wait, huh?"

Goten relayed the story to Gohan, as 'Goku' gritted his teeth against each other. Listening to the story only made him pissed off even more! "So, you see, Vegeta wants to keep this whole thing a secret until afterwards--"

"This secret will be kept forever!" he snapped.

Goten jumped back. "Uh, yes, of course!" he turned back to Gohan. "So please don't tell mom. She'll freak out, and she might not allow me to go over to Trunks' house anymore!"

"That might be a good thing, you know." Gohan said. He looked at his 'father' who glared back at him. "It really is weird looking at my dad when you're in there, Vegeta. You see, my dad almost never looks angry the way you do almost all the time."

Vegeta growled at yet another unintentional insult. This whole family was full of them! He looked at the pile of dishes to clean. He walked up to them and started so soap them. "Goten, you do the rinsing."

Goten nodded and stood beside him.

"We'll have to do something about this," Vegeta said, "It's hard pretending to be your clown of a father."

"Well, for one thing, he's always happy." Gohan said.

"And nice." Goten replied innocently. "Can you be that?"

'_What is this, a gallery of insults?!'_ Vegeta thought to himself. But he only 'humphed' in response to Goten's question.

"Man, we have a barbeque tomorrow. It's going to be hard, isn't it, Vegeta?" Gohan asked. He watched his father nod. "Well…all you have to do is be…happy and nice, I guess."

Vegeta spun around. "Don't you think I know how to be nice? Of course I can be nice! It's not rocket science!"

"But you're hardly that ever! And I already saw you struggling before I found out about this whole ordeal." Gohan replied. "That's what made me feel the difference. You're going to have to work hard at being nice, Vegeta, if you're going to act like my father."

The dish in Vegeta's new hands broke. He growled as he threw them away. He needed to control his anger. After all, Kakkarot is always happy. It shouldn't be too hard, should it?

After finishing the dishes, Vegeta sat next to Gohan, waiting for his 'wife' to call him for his ready bath. To his surprise, Chi-Chi came in from the front door. "I thought you were getting my bath ready!" Vegeta snapped before thinking. Gohan and Goten jumped with shock and fear.

"You must be having a bad day, Goku. You're hardly ever like this. And I did!" Chi-Chi replied. "Your bath is outside. Gohan, Goten…you take a bath with your father, too. You both stink."

Vegeta angrily glanced from one 'son' to the 'other.' He never had to share a bath with his own son; he enjoyed baths on his own. Now he's going to have to share with sons that aren't even his?! It's madness!

Vegeta and his 'sons' walked outside with Chi-Chi following them. Vegeta watched nervously as Gohan and Goten undressed and jumped into a huge tub of hot water, laughingly splashing water at each other.

"Are you going to get in?" Chi-Chi asked 'Goku.'

"Uh, yes…of course." He sputtered. He had just seen Kakkarot's boys nude; he wasn't interested in seeing Kakkarot nude at all. Looking up to avoid looking at his body, he took off his clothes. He held out his hands forward, until he held onto the edge of the tub then heaved himself over.

Chi-Chi gave him a funny look before going inside. Once out of hearing distance, Gohan laughingly looked at his 'father'. "What's up with you, Vegeta?"

"I'm not interested in seeing your father nude!"

Goten splashed Gohan again, who did the same in response. They began laughing harder as they kept doing so. "CEASE YOUR RIDICULOUS PLAYING!" Vegeta ordered. Gohan and Goten stopped and then pulled away, simply looking at the water. Vegeta needed it silent to think to himself, about what was going on, and what he had to do.

"Dad usually let's us play…" Goten mumbled.

"Yeah, and sometimes even joins in the fun." Gohan added.

"Tough." Vegeta responded as he leaned his new head back on the edge of the tub, relaxing completely. "I never have to share a bath with anyone."

"Really?" Goten asked. "Trunks said he accidentally caught you sharing one with Bul--"

"Will you shut up, Goten?" Gohan interrupted through clenched teeth. But Vegeta heard enough to know what he was saying.

"What?!" he exploded with anger.

* * *

Freshly washed and dressed in Kakkarot's pajamas, Vegeta walked with the two boys inside. "So where's my room?"

"Down the hall to the right." Gohan answered. Vegeta nodded and went that way, followed by the two boys who wanted to get into their own room. He reached the doorknob and then paused, causing Goten to bump into him, and Gohan to bump into Goten.

"Wait…" Vegeta said slowly, "Doesn't…doesn't Kakkarot share a room with that…that mad woman?"

Gohan nodded, looking at him like he was stupid. "Of course. They are married."

Goten laughed out loud. "Vegeta, you're funny!"

Gohan and Vegeta both made a move to cover Goten's mouth. "Ssshh!!" Both males hissed. With the little boy in their hands, they went into the living room.

"I can't sleep with her!" Vegeta whispered harshly. "I can't!"

"You're going to have to, Vegeta!" Gohan said. "They always sleep together!"

Goten struggled to remove the four hands over his mouth, but both men didn't notice. Vegeta looked from his new room, to Gohan, then back. "I can't!" he sounded so forlorn and…sad… Gohan's heart almost went out to the man.

"Bulma will understand." Gohan said. "And so will my dad. They both understand what's going on--"

"It has nothing to do with those two! I hardly can stand your mother!"

Gohan sighed. "Just go, Vegeta. Try to fall asleep quick."

* * *

"Here's your room, Goku." Bulma said as she led him into Vegeta's old room. "You'll be able to sleep here. My room is just down the hall and Trunks is across the hall if you need anything."

"Thanks, Bulma." Goku said. Again…something weird…hearing a 'thank you' coming out of Vegeta's mouth. "Staying here is very luxurious! First the food, which I must say is ok compared to Chi-Chi's, but the desserts were great! And then that bubble bath! Man, that was great too! Thank you so much, Bulma!"

Bulma chuckled. "Vegeta hasn't once said those things, so it's weird. He's lived here for years, but after only a few hours, you're basically praising me!"

From the corner of his new eye, Goku saw Trunks walking into his room. "Hey, Trunks! Since I'm your father for a while, how about a bedtime story?" He suggested over Bulma's shoulder.

Trunks looked skeptical at the idea. "My dad's never read me one before."

Bulma laughed. "I've never read him one either."

"What? No way!" Goku said. "Well, let's have one then. C'mon. It should be great." He grinned.

"I'm not some baby that needs to be told a story to sleep." Trunks retorted.

"Oh, c'mon!" Goku urged. "It'll be something new!"

"Haha, ok then." Bulma said. "How about in my room? I have a huge bed, and if you're about to fall asleep, you all can just move to your own room."

"Great idea!" Goku cried out excitedly. He grabbed the laughing Bulma, and the awkward Trunks and ran down the hall into Bulma's room where he plopped both people onto the bed. He climbed in next to Trunks under the sheets. "So who's going to tell the story?"

Bulma and Trunks looked at each other with shock then back at 'Vegeta'. "Well," Bulma started, "I assumed you would since you wanted one in the first place."

"I know!" Trunks said. "How about telling us a story about how you met my dad?!"

Bulma almost fell of the bed. Oh, boy…How would Trunks feel about his father trying to kill Goku?

* * *

"It's about time you came in, Goku." Chi-Chi scolded as she watched 'Goku' walk in very nervously. She was dressed in her nightgown, a simple plain pink dress that ended at her feet. It was, Vegeta noticed, one that a virgin might wear. He was used to Bulma wearing almost nothing…

Suddenly, Chi-Chi hugged him when he was thinking, but such thoughts seemed to disperse, leaving him blank as the one of the people he couldn't stand held on to him. "Oh, Goku." She whispered lovingly. "I'm so happy we're a family. I know I've said this plenty of times, but to have you here with me and the boys…it's so perfect!"

She stepped back and looked up at her 'Goku' with tearful eyes. She was smiling with her hands still on his shoulders.

'_Oh, Kami…'_ Vegeta thought, _'She touched me…she hugged me!'_

Taking his hand into hers, she led him to their bed. He followed reluctantly Once they reached the edge, she turned around and tip-toed on her toes to kiss him. Just as her face neared his, 'Goku' grabbed the woman's shoulders.

"Uh, Goku?" Chi-Chi questioned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" he replied quickly. "I'm just…just tired."

"For goodness sakes, Goku! It's just a kiss!" Chi-Chi gave a little laugh and then kissed him.

Vegeta could only stand as her lips pressed against his. He had never felt so disgusted in his life! Suddenly, he realized she was falling back…and taking him with her! He held out his hands as they landed on the bed first, leaving her to dangle onto him by holding onto his neck. When her arms around his neck slipped loose, she fell and stared up at 'Goku's' bewildered face.

"Ok, Goku. I know something is wrong!"

Vegeta straightened his back and quickly ran to the other side of the bed where he slipped in under the sheets, placing a pillow between him and Chi-Chi.

"Goku?"

"Goodnight!" Vegeta said with his back to her. Silence.

"Goku?"

Vegeta didn't know what to do but imitate the sound of snoring. He thanked Kami when the lights were turned off, and she slipped in next to him but didn't remove the pillow that was the barrier. He did hear her start to sniffle, and that kept him from sleeping.


	4. Chapter 4

Vegeta yawned and snuggled closer into Bulma's arms. With his eyes still closed, he ran his fingers through her hair, smelling her scent. It was somewhat different, but still good. "Did you buy some new shampoo?" He rubbed his cheek against her head, running his hands up and down her back.

She giggled. "No. I use the same."

"You smell different, but it's still good." He said and then hummed with satisfaction.

"I love you, hun."

"I love you, too, Bulma."

"_Bulma?!" _a harsh voice shrieked.

Vegeta jerked his eyes open and looked down into angry black eyes…NOT the blue eyes he was expecting to see. His hand was tangled in black hair, not blue! Vegeta belatedly found himself staring at an angry Chi-Chi, not his Bulma…not his woman… Oh, Kami…

* * *

Gohan woke with a start at the sounds of furious screaming and what sounding like things crashing into a wall. He jumped out of bed and ran out of his room. To his left, he saw Goten peaking out his room; he took just woke up. 

"AFTER YEARS OF MARRIAGE, AFTER HAVING TWO SONS, I FIND OUT YOU HAVE A THING FOR YOUR…YOUR BEST FRIEND?! HOW COULD YOU?!"

_Crash!_

"STOP THROWING THINGS, WOMAN!"

_Thud!_

"NOW YOU'VE EVEN FORGOTTEN MY NAME! GOKU, HOW COULD YOU?!"

_Bang!_

Gohan ran into the room and saw mad chaos. His 'father' was huddle in a corner, while his mother looked for things to throw at him. The mirror to the side was broken, there were broke picture frames on the ground, the bed was turned upside down, and there were numerous holes on the wall. When he looked at 'Goku', there was a mask of terror. Vegeta was scared.

Before his mom could attempt to pick up the bed to throw at 'Goku', Gohan grabbed his mother. "LET GO OF ME!" she cried furiously as she tried to get out of his son's arms. She kicked him, she punched him, but Gohan didn't let go. Goten timidly peaked in.

"Mom, please stop!" Gohan pleaded. Suddenly, her body stilled and seemed to melt. She was crying hysterically.

"Your father, Gohan…your father…he's in love with someone else!" she cried miserably.

"Mom," Gohan said softly, stroking her hair, "There's something we have to tell you."

"Your father thinks I'm not beautiful enough! He has to go and get someone as gorgeous as Bulma!"

"No, no, no, mom. Dad loves you, and he'd tell you too if he was here."

She stopped. "Your father is right there…"

"That's not dad, mom. That's Vegeta…in dad's body."

"What?"

* * *

The walls shook in Capsule Corps as a furious woman stormed in, screaming for her husband. The lady behind the counter tried to calm her down, but the crazy woman only walked passed her with her hands holding onto the ears of Goten and her 'husband', Gohan following embarrassingly behind them. 

Bulma was in the dining room with 'Vegeta' and Trunks when the phone on the wall rang. She picked it up. "Bulma speaking."

"Ms. Briefs!" a frightened panicky voice screamed on the other line. "A crazy woman is here! She says she wants to see her husband, but I recognize her as your friend, and she's already holding _onto_ her husband! I think she's gone mad! I think--"

"Send her up." Bulma said softly and calmly.

"She's already making her way up there!"

"Thank you, Candee. Cancel my plans for the day and reschedule them some other time."

"Ok, Ms. Briefs."

Bulma hung up and looked at 'Vegeta' and Trunks, who both were looking at her with questioning looks. "Apparently, your wife is here to see you, Goku."

'Vegeta' dropped his spoon and stared wide eyed, his mouth opened. "Is…is it just her?"

"No, Vegeta is with her. I'm going to assume that your sons are here, too."

Down the hall, they heard a scream. "WHERE IS HE?! WHERE IS MY HUSBAND?!"

"Chi-Chi!" 'Vegeta' gasped.

"Bulma!" another voice screamed…Goku's voice. "Where are you?! Get this mad woman away from me!"

Bulma calmly walked out of her kitchen and waited patiently for the fiery woman come after her, dragging 'Goku' and Goten by the ear, and Gohan standing behind them. 'Vegeta' stuck his head out of the entrance of the kitchen. Chi-Chi stopped in her tracks, staring down at 'Vegeta' who looked at her with a sad smile.

"Hi, Chi-Chi." He greeted sheepishly. She stood there, her hands letting go of 'Goku' and Goten, who both fell on the floor, holding onto their pained ears. And at that spot, she simply fainted.

* * *

Chi-Chi woke with a start to stare up into the worried eyes of Bulma, Gohan, and…Vegeta? She bolted up, barely missing their heads as 'Vegeta' fell back and Bulma and Gohan straightened their backs. Chi-Chi looked around, remembering where she was, remembering… what had happened. At a far wall, 'Goku' leaned against the wall, avoiding eye contact with anyone, with his arms crossed over his chest… the Vegeta stance. Trunks and Goten sat on a couch next to each other across from the one that Chi-Chi was resting on. Behind the couch, Bulma was leaning on the edge with Gohan standing next to her, looking at Chi-Chi, and to her right…was 'Vegeta'… 

"Goku?" she whispered. He nodded sadly.

She passed out again.

'Goku' pushed himself off the wall with anger. "What are we going to do now? We have another day to deal with this! And there's that blasted barbeque tonight! She should just cancel it!"

Bulma nodded with agreement. "Vegeta's right. We can avoid more encounters that way."

"Chi-Chi," 'Vegeta' groaned sadly, "This is too much for her…"

"This is too much for _me_!" 'Goku' countered. "Being in Kakkarot's body! Gah, it's _degrading_! A third-class saiy-jin!"

"Oh, hush." Bulma ordered when she gave him a look. Then she looked at Trunks and Goten. "See what happened because of your carelessness?"

Trunks nodded, but Goten didn't want to take the blame. "I didn't know he was going to take anything! I wasn't going to take anything! I--"

'Goku' glared at the boy. "Pipe down!" Goten closed his mouth and seemed to shrink in his seat. Trunks gave him a disgusted look.

"So that settles it," 'Goku' said with a smirk, "_No_ barbeque. I suggest for the rest of the time we're in this state, we stay in here."

"We still have to let the others know," Gohan reminded. When 'Goku' glared at him, he quickly added, "I meant the barbeque. We have to let them know the barbeque is cancelled, not the issue at hand.."

"Forget them."

"Vegeta!" Bulma scolded.

"I'll tell them as soon as Chi-Chi wakes up," 'Vegeta' said. It killed Bulma to see him so miserable. 'Goku' grunted and walked out, a characteristic feature of Vegeta. It still took Bulma a while to get used to it. Then again, she doesn't have to, since the affect is only temporary.

Chi-Chi moaned, taking Bulma's attention away from her husband. "Chi-Chi?" Bulma called, rubbing her beloved friend's shoulder comfortingly as 'Vegeta' cradled Chi-Chi's hand in his. Bulma felt a tad jealous at the sight of her husband holding another woman's hand…but then again…it wasn't Vegeta…it was just Goku in Vegeta's body…and she had to tell herself that to calm herself a bit…

"Mom?" Gohan called.

Chi-Chi's eyes fluttered open before taking in the light. Again, she looked up at Bulma, Gohan, and finally settling her eyes on 'Vegeta.' "Goku?"

He nodded again, expecting her to pass out, but instead, she grabbed onto his shirt and looked into his eyes. His eyes were soft and caring…her Goku…her Goku…

She began cry as she threw him away from her, throwing Goku into confusion and shock. Instead, she sought comfort in Bulma's arms, which held her. "Bulma! I can't look at him! I can't! I don't even like Vegeta! Not at all!"

"It's only temporary, Chi-Chi. Soon, they'll be back in their regular bodies." Bulma said softly. "We've all decided to let you all sleep here. We don't want this story going out among the others, ok?"

Chi-Chi looked at 'Vegeta' and started crying all over again, making Goku feel much worse. Gohan's heart went out to his father. "Don't worry, mom" he said, looking at his mother. He didn't know what else to say, so he just said it again, "Don't worry."

Glancing at 'Vegeta', Chi-Chi grimaced. "Goku…I'm sorry…I just can't…see you right now…"

"Aw, Chi-Chi--" He started to complain.

"I can't sleep with your body because Vegeta's in there! And I can't sleep with you because you're in Vegeta's body! It's all so…wrong!" she cried. She sighed to calm herself. "You'll come home once this is alright, ok? Until then, you stay here. I'll take Gohan and Goten home." Suddenly, her eyes turned to slits. "_You _haven't been sleeping in the same bed with Bulma, have you?"

Bulma laughed. "To be honest, Chi-Chi, he and Trunks both fell asleep on my bed!" at the glare from Chi-Chi, she quickly added, "But I moved myself and slept in Vegeta's old room."

"What was Goku doing in your room?"

"Goku felt like having a bedtime story being told to Trunks, and so we all just decided to have it in my room. We thought he was going to tell us, but it ended up being me telling the story."

"Out of curiosity, Bulma, what story did you give?"

"Not exactly a story, just how Vegeta met Goku. Of course I wasn't there, but I tried to remember what Goku told me. So, he just listened to me retell his story."

Chi-Chi looked at Trunks. "And he listened too?"

"Yeah, he was so engrossed in the story that he was the last to fall asleep. Goku fell asleep in five minutes, ha-ha." She chuckled. "So you can trust me, Chi-Chi. And as long as both men are staying here, I won't be sleeping with _any _of them either."

"Thanks, Bulma."

"Not a problem, Chi-Chi. I'll take you and your family home."

* * *

In the air craft, Bulma drove as 'Goku' sat in the front passenger seat, resting his head on the head rest, eyes closed. In the back were Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Chi-Chi and 'Vegeta.' Chi-Chi had wanted to sit next to Gohan, leaving 'Vegeta' to sit alone. She knew it wasn't his fault, but she just couldn't be near him in Vegeta's body. Trunks and Goten, still filled with guilt, sat quietly. 

As they neared Chi-Chi's house, Bulma noticed some thing outside the little building. "What's that?"

"Huh?" Chi-Chi went up to the front and looked out the window. "Oh, my…it looks like…our guests!"

'Goku's' eyes opened and he leaned forward to look out the window. Down below out in front of Chi-Chi's house was the gang. The Ox King and Yamcha waved at them excitingly. Next to them stood Tien and Chautzo. Piccolo was meditating above a rock nearby, but at the sight of the air craft, he stopped and stood. Dende, Mr. Popo, Master Roshi, Turtle, Krillen, 18, and Marron were grinning up at them.

"Uh oh," Bulma said as she began to land. Once on the ground, another air craft landed beside them. The door opened and Videl, Mr. Satan, and Buu jumped out, eager to see them.

'Goku' looked in panic, then spun around and looked at 'Vegeta'. "Kakkarot! I thought you said you were going to cancel the barbeque!"

'Vegeta' gave him a blank look before smiling apologetically. "I guess it slipped my mind…"

This was absurd! "You _idiot_! You--"

Bulma turned off the aircraft and looked at 'Goku'. "Vegeta, calm down! We're going to try to settle this!"

"I can't just push my guests away!" Chi-Chi exclaimed. "That's too rude since they're already here!"

Silence. Bulma looked deep in thought, trying to come up with a plan. 'Goku' looked furious, not wanting to deal with the situation. Chi-Chi frantically looked at her guests, wondering how she was going to get the entire food ready before her guests got really hungry. Gohan looked sympathetically at 'Vegeta', feeling sorry for his father. 'Vegeta' looked sorry, avoiding eye contact with anyone. Goten and Trunks simply sat there, wondering what was going to happen.

"Does this mean we're going to have the barbeque after all?" Goten whispered to Trunks.


	5. Chapter 5

The door to Bulma's air craft opened and Videl bounded up the steps. "Hey, guys--" She paused at the scene. There was Gohan, Goten, and Trunks pulling on Goku's body, and to the side, Bulma, Vegeta, and Chi-Chi stared helplessly.

"Videl!" Chi-Chi gasped. She began walking to Videl, her eyes frantically looking from Bulma to 'Goku', who openly glared at Videl. His unusual eyes made Videl retreat a step. She's seen Gohan's father plenty of times; seeing him look like that was very scary. Videl's vision of the angry 'Goku' was blocked once Chi-Chi stepped in front of her. "Videl, sweetheart," she said softly, pushing out of the door in a hurry, but with a smile, "Let's go in the house. I'm afraid I need help." She turned around and looked at Gohan. "Make sure you get your _father_" -- she practically sneered at the word -- "into the house, ok son?"

"Yes, mom," Gohan said, waving at Videl for a greeting. The two women left, the door shutting behind them.

"I am not leaving my seat!" 'Goku' exclaimed, refusing to get up as the three boys continued to pull on his body. Vegeta thought to himself, _'Maybe the advantage in being Kakkarot's body is that this body holds a strength that no one can match…even myself…curse you, Kakkarot…'_

"Vegeta, c'mon!" 'Vegeta' pleaded. "They'll think it strange to see me…secluding myself from everyone!!"

"Kakkarot, if you think I give a damn of what your friend's think of you, then you have another thing coming! I'm not going out there to act like a stupid idiot that likes them. I don't _like_ any of them, that scarred-faced weakling the least of all!"

Bulma chuckled at her husband, and everyone looked at her. "_Yamcha_ doesn't like you either." She chuckled some more when she heard 'Goku' growl. "And you may not care about what they might think of an aloof and mean Goku, but Goku's in your body, and he may very well ruin your reputation, too."

'Vegeta's face suddenly lifted at the realization, and then gave 'Goku' a wolfish grin. "Yeah," he agreed, "Oh…the possibilities…"

"Kakkarot!" 'Goku yelled as 'Vegeta' made his way towards the exit. He paused for a moment then spun around.

"Almost forgot something," 'Vegeta' said with a ridiculous grin. He reached out and grabbed the hand of Bulma, who laughingly went up to him, "There we go. Complete. See you guys out there."

"KAKKAROT!" 'Goku' exploded. The door opened and the laughing couple stepped out.

It didn't have to take Gohan, Goten, and Trunks anymore to get 'Goku' out of his seat for he viciously pushed them away and ran out of the air craft. As he stood out on the grass, looking for Bulma and 'Vegeta', naked anger and fury in his eyes, someone stepped up to him. He turned and saw Piccolo.

"Hey," the namek gruffly greeted.

"Not now, you over-sized green bean." 'Goku' snapped. He didn't see the astonished look on Piccolo's face.

"Ve-er, dad!" Gohan scolded as he appeared in the doorway. He was smiling, but the evident anger was in his voice. He turned to the namek. "Sorry, Piccolo. Dad…isn't himself right now." Gohan almost laughed at how literal it was. "He's really…just…" he trailed off when his 'father' darted away. He helplessly shrugged at Piccolo and ran after him, screaming, "_Dad!_"

'Goku' caught up with 'Vegeta' and Bulma, who were just about to greet Yamcha. 'Kakka—er, Vegeta!" he called. The couple stopped and turned around, the grin still on their faces. "Right _now_," he said to 'Vegeta', "Talk. Now."

"I'll be back, honey bun cupcake," 'Vegeta' said to Bulma, who just laughed at the ridiculous name. She knew Vegeta would never say that…then again, Goku _wasn't_ trying to act like Vegeta anyway. As the two Saiy-jins walked away, 'Goku' stomping his feet and 'Vegeta' simply gliding beside him, Yamcha walked up to Bulma.

"Ok, what in the heck did Vegeta just call you?" he said with wide eyes, and a shocked smile.

"Nothing," Bulma simply said, but her eyes betrayed her. Yamcha knew something was up, but she wouldn't say anything as she led him into the house, the devilish smile not once leaving her face.

Gohan found 'Vegeta' and 'Goku' walking away into the trees. He followed them. "Vegeta!" he called, but they didn't stop. It wasn't until they were far from the house that they stopped and Gohan reached them.

"_Honey bun cupcake!"_ 'Goku' yelled into 'Vegeta's' calm, smirking face. "If you're going to call my woman such…such names, can't you do any better?! And I don't want to see you calling her anything but by her name!"

"Calm down, Vegeta," 'Vegeta' laughed. "I'll try my best to act like you, if you promise to act like me! It'll only be until this barbeque is over. Then soon, we'll have our bodies back."

"Yeah, Vegeta," Gohan added in, "It'll only be a few hours."

"Kakkarot, acting like you will be much harder for me than achieving Super-Saiy-jin! And you know that!"

"Ok, I understand, Vegeta. I'll be near you in a safe distance just to make sure you're ok, alright?" 'Vegeta' said as he patted 'Goku' on the shoulder. "And all I have to do is just stay quiet and occasionally throw insults at others, right?"

Gohan and 'Vegeta' laughed at the joke, but they stopped at 'Goku's' look. "C'mon, Vegeta," Gohan said, "You have to find some sort of humor in this!"

'Goku' gave them a disgusted look. "Trust Kakkarot's family to be total idiots." And then turned to leave. The other two followed. "But I'll do…what you ask, Kakkarot, not to be nice, but to make sure you fulfill your part of the bargain."

As they reached the house, Piccolo simply waited for them outside. He waited until all three reached him.

"Hey, there, Piccolo! Sorry about earlier!" 'Goku' greeted with a ridiculous grin. Vegeta thought to himself that he looked _and_ felt utterly ridiculous. Gohan hid a smile.

"You can stop the act, Vegeta," Piccolo said. The three gasped. He turned to 'Vegeta'. "Like I've said before, _Goku_, my ears do more than just frame my face."

"Curse this!" 'Goku' exclaimed at the sky. "Is everyone going to find out about this?! First Gohan, then that blasted mother of his, and now Piccolo!"

"Calm down, Vegeta," Piccolo said, "I heard all that you've said back there and--"

"Do you have anything better to do besides eavesdrop?!"

Piccolo ignored that and continued, "--your secret's safe with me."

"Thanks, Piccolo. We can always trust you," Gohan smiled. "Let's get inside. They might miss us."

* * *

All eyes turned on them once they walked through the door. On the couch, Yamcha jumped onto his knees on the cushions and leaned towards them, directly looking at 'Vegeta', "_Hey, there, honey bun cupcake!_" 

Tien snickered, obviously knowing the story. 'Goku' tried his best not to blast them all away, but he did sneak an angry glance at 'Vegeta', who saw it. He nodded and then turned back to Yamcha. "She's _my_ woman now, and I can call her anything I want." He emphasized the word 'my', causing Yamcha's eyebrows to snap together.

Chi-Chi, Videl, and Bulma were outside with the barbeque grill, starting to barbeque. With them were the Ox King, Mr. Satan, Buu, Mr. Popo, and Dende. Goten and Trunks went off somewhere to play, while everyone else was in the living room.

"So, Goku," Krillen started, "How've you been?"

Before 'Goku' could answer, 'Vegeta' did, "I've been good."

Silence. Belatedly, Goku realized his mistake and he began to panic in Vegeta's body. It showed on his face. Vegeta felt like hitting him in the head, but if he had, he'd be hitting his own body.

"He asked _Goku_, Vegeta," Tien said with a sneer. "Not that anyone would care how you were."

Krillen gave out a nervous laugh. "Now, Tien, I would've asked Vegeta the same thing."

'Vegeta' turned to 'Goku'. "Go ahead, Goku, tell them how you are."

Another mistake. Vegeta always called Goku by the name of Kakkarot. Vegeta really wanted to hit him now. _'There is no limit to Kakkarot's stupidity!!'_ Vegeta decided firmly to himself.

It was Gohan who came to the rescue, "So!" he had said suddenly, clapping his hands to get everyone's attention. "Who's interested in playing some football?!"

Everyone seemed to dismiss Vegeta's unusual behavior when they all eagerly agreed to play. Everyone knew that football amongst the warriors was no regular football. There was flying, punching, and kicking… energy ball throwing was eliminated, however, when Goku had almost killed Yamcha the last time. Of course he hadn't meant to.

As everyone gathered outside where Chi-Chi and the others were barbequing, Yamcha stood out from the little group. "So who wants to be team captains? Goku," he turned to him, "I suppose you want to, seeing as how you are all the time."

'Goku's' eyes shifted from one pair of eyes to another until it landed on 'Vegeta', who looked like he wanted to play but as someone playing the role of Vegeta, he had to pretend he didn't seem interested. But 'Goku' could see the longing in 'Vegeta's' eyes.

'Goku' looked back at his friends. "Sure. Of course. Who'll be the other team captain?" Everyone was quiet as they looked at each other.

"I will." A voice said. Everyone turned and looked at 'Vegeta' who stepped up. No one saw 'Goku's' scowl with anger and disapproval.

Goku couldn't let a game like this pass. Everyone was together, and who knows when will be the last time they see each other again. He didn't care if this was something Vegeta wouldn't do--although at the moment, Vegeta _had_ to, seeing as how he's supposed to act like Goku.

"Well," Tien said to Yamcha, "This will be an interesting game, won't it? Vegeta is really bent on being better than Goku that he's _actually_ going to play football with us."

Yamcha nodded with agreement, already excited for the game to start. Interesting indeed...

* * *

**r&r. reviews make me work faster. C: **

**by the way you should read WINTER LOVE AND MEMORIES. 4 little chapters, each for the main pairs.**


End file.
